Bluetooth allows devices to pair together to transfer data. A Bluetooth device must pair with each device prior to transferring data. Accordingly, a Bluetooth device must separately pair with multiple devices before accessing services of each device. Successfully paired Bluetooth devices may bond together allowing secure future connections between those two devices without repeating the pairing process. Bonding between devices, however, still requires that a pairing process is successfully performed prior to bonding for each pair of devices.